


once more to see you

by countdownone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Singer Haseul, Slightly Aged up, comfy flirty gfs, i rlly miss haseul ok, no sad feelings except for like two sentences, non idolverse, photographer jinsol, title from a mitski song lol, vv much hope we see her again soon, yes i am very in love w both of them!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdownone/pseuds/countdownone
Summary: "are you ready?""of course."haseul & jinsol at the end of her year-long hiatus.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Kudos: 24





	once more to see you

“seul, this setup is perfect!” 

“are you sure about this? and why do you have a stocking over your microphone..?” 

“if you stand still, i can take some photos and show you- it looks fine! looks natural!” 

haseul turns and looks pointedly at her girlfriend.

“please tell me you have other microphones, miss jung jinsol.” 

jinsol bobs up from her position behind the camera, looking disgruntled. 

“fine, fine. you should know though, that’s an expensive stocking.” 

they’re standing in the middle of jinsol’s ‘studio’- or at least, that’s what they like to call it. in reality it’s just a room in her apartment, cluttered with cameras and lights. only one part of the room escapes the mess- the wall where she lines up her subjects. people, objects, photo, video- for the past three years, she’s done it all. she had even filmed two cats for a high-profile magazine last year, gushing over them the whole time. and now she was using the space to film a video for her girlfriend.

“pop filter, or a different mic altogether?” she calls, rummaging through a cabinet of audio equipment. “i have both.”

“pop filter, please.” 

“here you go.” the taller girl walks over, yanking the stocking off and screwing the filter on. “let me just bring over some lights from the other room too, ok? be back in a second.” she pauses, one hand finding haseul’s cheek. “seriously, you look great today.” 

“you can romance me after you set up, babe.” haseul grumbles, but her smile is barely suppressed. her outfit is simple- a cream colored cardigan, white t-shirt and black slacks- but she’s more than happy with it. (and so is her girlfriend, apparently.) 

jinsol grins and jogs out of the room. true to her word she pops back in almost immediately, a cluster of lights in one hand. she sets it against a wall, eyebrows knitting together in concentration as she tries to untangle the stands and wires with one hand. with her messy ponytail and oversize grey hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, she looks like a teddy bear. a slightly stressed one.

“here, let me help.” haseul chuckles and walks over, kneeling to pick apart the wires strewn across the floor. they all have colored sticky notes taped on the ends, labeling the model and type of light. it’s her nerdy girlfriend through and through.  
the wires finally separated, haseul sits down heavily on the floor. the morning spent preparing suddenly hits her, and she stretches out her arms with a groan. jinsol, her burden successfully organized too, sits down next to her with a small smile. 

“tired?”

haseul nods, truthfully. 

“i haven’t done this kind of all-day prep in a while. i guess i have to get used it again.” 

“when your schedule starts again, yeah.” jinsol nods, biting her lower lip. she looks worried, but it clears in a moment. “i can’t wait to see you on stage again, seulie. really.”

“i can’t wait either. seriously, thank you for helping me with this.”

“you don’t have to thank me. i’m kind of honored to be helping you with this, myself.” 

“oh, don’t be cheesy.”

“i’m being honest, seul.” and jinsol looks so starstruck, so proud- that haseul’s heart skips a beat. “this is your big comeback. i’m just, so proud and happy to be by your side when it happens. and heck!” she throws up her hands, waving at the studio around them. “i’m making it happen!”

“yes, you are, babe. and you’re the best.”

“i’m going to make you look so gorgeous.” she boasts. “add that with your amazing new song, and this video is going to make the whole of korea fall in love with you all over again.” 

“that’s the plan, babe.” haseul smirks. she knows her girlfriend’s words aren’t just empty praise- she herself feels that something about this comeback is going to be big. and she truly does love the new album. the title track showcases her voice perfectly, and with seven b-sides that she participated in – she’s excited to be back in the public eye again. 

for a moment- just for a moment- the past year comes back in a nightmare flash. anxiety, fear, self-doubt. not being able to perform. the sleepless nights. she had felt so alone at first, even pushed people away. all the regret and uncertainty clawing at her. 

she takes a deep breath, looks at her smiling girlfriend, and remembers. she doesn’t regret a moment of her hiatus. the love and support from her friends and fans had been steady. it had given her time to self- reflect and focus on herself. and of course, she had met jinsol. 

“you ready?” she leaps up, taking a deep breath and holding out her hand. 

jinsol beams, reaching out and squeezing back. 

“of course.”


End file.
